This invention relates to waterbeds and more particularly to waterbed mattresses with wave dampening structures.
Waterbed mattresses are available with wave dampening structures which serve to reduce any wave motions along the top surface of the mattress. Such structures include fiber or foam batts and hydraulic inserts. These adequately suppress wave motion, but they could be improved.
For example, these wave dampening structures are typically denser than water, and thus require buoyancy or flotation devices to properly position them adjacent the top surface of the waterbed mattress. If the wave dampening structure remains on the bottom of the mattress, it not only fails to properly suppress wave motion along the top of the mattress, but also obstructs the transfer of heat from the heater (disposed underneath the mattress) to the water in the mattress. This can result in excessive heat build-up along the bottom of the mattress.
Even with flotation devices, present wave dampening structures can shift position or even "flip" over. This movement can render the anti-wave structure useless.
Present mattresses also sometimes require special knowledge with respect to setting up the mattress properly so that the wave dampening structure functions adequately. As a result, the ordinary consumer is sometimes unable to move his or her own waterbed without affecting its wave dampening capabilities.
It is also becoming increasingly desirable that the upper surface of the waterbed mattress have an attractive appearance. Presently, most waterbed mattresses have a smooth upper surface, although recently mattresses with a "quilted" look similar to conventional mattresses have become available. It is felt that the "quilted" look is preferred by consumers, so long as that look does not interfere with the operation of the waterbed mattress itself.